


I f*cking hate you! I f*cking love you!

by 23102001



Series: Klance to kleanse my ksoul. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Date gone wrong, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snogging, angry keith, i guess, i have no idea what i've done, implied sex, kind of cute, lance is a bitch, like a boatload, mostly klance though, slight Shallura, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23102001/pseuds/23102001
Summary: Keith and Lance are housemates/best-friends who decided that it was time they found love (against Keith's will). So Lance had arranged a double date for them (once again, against Keith's will) and forced Keith to actually spend a major part of his bank account to reserve a table at a fancy restaurant. Everything was going well till their dates cancelled on them.What were they to do?





	I f*cking hate you! I f*cking love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer adaptation of another fic of mine, so if you've read a similar story, it was by me.
> 
>  
> 
> please don't copy or translate without my permission.

'' Lance you bastard! Come the fuck down! You were the one to arrange the damn date, now don't be the one to make us both late!'', Keith partially screeched as he was going to tie his good old two-tone oxfords for the double date he had oh-so-painfully reserved a whole restaurant for, ~~ _Lance insisted that it would make it even more romantic_~~. He had been persistently giving the taller male a warning here and there throughout the day, just for them to be blatantly ignored by the blue boy. It was kind of surprising, having been given the fact that Lance was going on about it nonstop the day before, somehow managing to have indoctrinated Keith the be excited as well. But now, Keith was absolutely ecstatic and Lance was not taking advantage of the situation what-so-ever. He sat himself down on the dining table chairs next to the stairs, impatiently tapping his feet as he messed up his styled hair, occasionally glancing at his false-Rolex watch that he bought the day prior to give himself some class. He huffed, _What the fuck was taking Lance so fucking long?_

 

Lance, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically calm as he chatted away on the phone whilst rolling around on his bed, when Keith was about to have a nervous breakdown.This seems like their bodies got switched but I, as the author, can confirm that (though it is a bit odd) both Keith and Lance are, in fact, in their right minds. 

 

'' Oh, it's completely fine Allura.''

 

'' Are you sure? I mean, I'm sorry, it just seemed like Shiro and I had an immediate connection as soon as we saw each other. And I figured that he was the best guy I would meet in my lifetime, no offence, and he's honestly so dreamy, and kind, and funny, and-''

 

'' Okay okay! Woah there girl! I get it, he's the guy of your dreams, and I'm happy for you. I'll tell Keith to reduce the reserved number of seats to 2.''

 

'' I'm sorry that you have to cancel- HOLY GUACAMOLE WHAT! DUDE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU MAN! SEEMS LIKE IT'S A GOOD THING THAT WE CANCELLED ON THE DOUBLE DATE ALLURA!''

 

'' Yo! Shiro ma man! I'm actually kinda happy that you cancelled, no offence. I was going to ask him out today anyways.''

 

'' IT'S FINE, ABSOLUTELY AND COMPLETELY OKAY WITH ME. Like I've been waiting for you two to get together for ages, I mean I've always had a hunch that you would get together but I was taking so long that I was worried that you didn't actually like each other. And I was so surprised when you set me up with Keith for the date, not that it matters anymore-''

 

'' CALM DOWN SPACE DAD! I'll text you guys after our date, and you guys do the same. Have fun on your movie date. Peace!''

 

Lance forcefully put the phone down after that, realising that the creatively created curses ,that he heard from down stairs, were being hurled towards him. He jumped out of bed somewhat worriedly, and rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, still in his pyjamas. When he reached the foot of the stairs though, he slowed down immaculately, in fear at what else may he hurled towards him if Keith saw him. Then again, their shared house wasn't exactly huge,so Keith would've seen him anyways (which he did) and he soon regretted his decisions. But BOY, Lance wasn't the least regretful for seeing Keith, mainly because, good lord, he was classy. He was wearing a black, custom fitted dress shirt that hugged all the right places ~~_if you know what I mean_~~ ; a maroon velvet suit with a white silk tie, that only accentuated his jawline somehow; adorable fancy shoes; and hair that was slicked back into a ponytail that was also somewhat messy. Not to mention, he was adorably sitting cross-legged on the chair with a pout that Lance would've licked off within a few seconds only if it weren't for the little self-control he had left. Meanwhile, he himself looked like he just woke up from a bad dream even though it was already 5:30 in the evening, and the fact that he was to have a 'double' date in half-an hour that HE himself arranged only made things worse. Keith's pout turned into a snarl as he angrily stomped his way to Lance, muttering a rainbow of swears and curses. Practically in Lance's face (only if it weren't for the damn height difference), Keith spitefully poked his finger at Lance's chest, both scaring and amusing the other.

 

'' What the actual fuck took you so long you douchebag?'' Keith snarled, clutching Lance's collar, pulling him down so that they were eye to eye. Lance would've made mental notes to look at Keith's face more often, but now was not the time because Keith was seething.

 

'' Um... Had a nap?'', Lance meekly responded. _That sounded more like a question._ And Keith understandably raised his eyebrows in disbelief, scoffing as he let go of Lance's shirt. He moved back a few steps and shook his head disappointingly, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache. He lifted his head up to stare at Lance dead in the eye.

 

'' I give you five minutes Lance, five and five only. I'll fucking whip your ass if you take any longer to get ready.''

 

'' Oooo... Kinky, Keith I never knew you were like th- wait, ONLY FIVE MINUTES! You know that that's practically impossible for me!'', Lance yelled back, wide-eyed. Keith had to stop himself from laughing for a second.

 

'' Then you better hurry up, 'cause you've got 4 minutes and 45 seconds left.''

 

'' You... How... Me.. URGH! Fine!'', with that Lance scrambled upstairs to get ready. _Ah, the sweet taste of revenge._ Keith chuckled, moving to give his look the final touches.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

 Lance came thundering down the stairs, hair messy but looking flawless. He heaved and panted, feeling outraged that he was just given a time limit to get ready for his date by his date. Keith was leisurely seated on their love-seat, reading a magazine. He looked up and his breath stopped for a moment. Lance was wearing a navy-blue ensemble with a double-breasted jacket and thin black tie, bringing out the 'much ignored till now' elegance of Lance; a white button-up that clung on to his lean body like glue, and hair that Keith just wanted to run his fingers through. He gulped and tried to stop his blush that was slowly warming him up and crept up his neck. He checked his watch and realised that Lance was one minute late. He grinned mischievously and got up from the love seat, dusting himself off afterwards.

 

'' You're one minute late.'' Keith deadpanned, trying not to lose composure whilst also keeping eye-contact with a semi-flustered Lance. Lance groaned and tried to fix his bird's nest (a.k.a- his hair), glaring at Keith. Keith blushed a bit but snapped himself out of it, '' Well... I'll let it slide for now. We're getting late for the date.''

 

Lance grinned knowingly and cocked an eyebrow,'' Wow. Someone's excited.''

 

'' Shut up.''

 

\----

 

 

 

The restaurant was quite, no, very fancy, and Lance wondered where Keith got the money from to reserve the whole place, and for only four people. Speaking of only four people, it was only two now and Lance gulped at the thought of having to tell Keith about their dates cancelling on them. But could you blame him, Keith looked so cute humming along to the songs that came up on the radio during the drive, and Lance didn't want to ruin his excitement. They had then parked their car in the restaurant parking, and were (im)patiently waiting for their dates near the building. After a couple of minutes, Keith became irritated: tapping his foot annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest, and puffing his cheeks out. Lance, on the other hand, just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do because of the high chance of mortality if Keith learns the truth. The pony-tailed man constantly checked his watch every two minutes, patience wearing thin.

 

'' How much longer Lance? They said they'd be here by six, it's almost quarter-past.'' Keith whined. Lance sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave the shorter male a pained smile. Keith rolled his eyes and face-palmed as soon as he realised that something was wrong.

 

'' A~nd they're not coming are they?'' He deadpanned.

 

'' Um, yeah. They cancelled on us, they ended up liking each other.''

 

'' Oh how oh how did I guess?'' Keith said, tone dripping sarcasm, '' And you didn't tell me this at home because...?''

 

Lance gave a cheeky grin and pinched Keith's cheek; Keith was a bit taken aback but didn't stop him.'' It was because of how cute you looked, getting all excited and nervous unlike your normal self. I couldn't help but take advantage of that.''

 

Keith's mouth gaped open and he bushed completely, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. He quickly slapped Lance's hand away, causing the taller one to pout like a disappointed toddler. He took a deep sigh.

 

'' Number one- I am not cute, I'm manly; And number two- Because of you doing that, I have to cancel the date altogether. Thank God this place does refunds.''

 

'' Refunds? What do you need to get a refund for?''

 

'' Um... If you haven't noticed, we don't have our dates. And without our 'dates', this wouldn't be a 'date'. Now let's go home.''

 

'' No can do mister. Come on Keith, we're both dressed up and the restaurant is literally behind us. The evening's still young too.''

 

Keith looked at lance perplexed, eyebrows scrunched in disbelief.'' And what makes you think that I would want to go on a date with you?''

 

Lance smiled smugly, before wrapping his arms around Keith and hugging him. Keith squawked a little and became crimson, burying his face in his hands once more. Keith was just as soft as Lance had expected him to be, body warm and flush with his. The taller laughed and hid his face in the crook of Keith's neck, effectively increasing the heat of the atmosphere. He placed his mouth right next to Keith's ear, whispering sinfully:

 

'' Maybe this will?'', and before Keith could respond, Lance held his face tenderly and made just made everything unfair to the shorter by giving his signature winsome smirk, presuming to crash his lips with Keith's, softly. Keith's mouth automatically gaped open in surprise, frozen in place as his mind was drowned by a plethora of thoughts. The other took advantage of the opening and snuck his tongue in, lusting to explore the nooks and crannies inside of Keith's sweet mouth. 

 

 _Nope nope nope nope nope_ , this felt good and Keith didn't like it. As much as he wanted to take part, his conscience couldn't let him. He pushed himself away from Lance's built body and shoved the taller boy away. Breathless and panting, both boys stared at each other with clashing emotions. Keith's eyes were as big as saucers, cheeks pink and hot, lips slightly swollen and red. Sensing Lance's burning gaze upon him,he turned away and covered his lips with his palm, not able to comprehend why or what had just happened. Lance was disappointed to say the least, he felt suddenly cold and his lips were tingling, Keith's lips needed to be back on his. Sensing Lance's sexual displeasure, and wanting to escape, Keith shoved past Lance and sprinted to the parking lot, falling into the car afterwards.

 

Lance was not the least surprised to get this reaction, but he just didn't expect Keith to look so disgusted, it kind of hurt. He was about to loose all hope when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he had received a new message. The sender? *keitten*

 

*keitten*: Dude, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!

 

Lance: Oh don't act like you didn't like it. You were practically asking to be kissed.

 

*keitten*: ...

 

Lance: see ;).

 

*keitten*: I fucking hate you...

 

Lance: I fucking love you tho T^T

Lance: Anyways, you know I don't like waiting Keith.

 

*keitten*: I do. So what?

 

Lance: Brooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. You know what I mean.

 

*keitten*: Don't call me 'bro', you literally had your tongue in my mouth like 5 minutes ago.

*keitten*: I'll be there in a minute.

 

Lance: So......... Is it official?

 

*keitten*: Do I really have to answer that question?

 

Lance: Booyah!

 

\-------------

 

The dinner was quite nice actually, for about 5 minutes before both boys decided that it wasn't their style. So, in the end, Keith had to get a refund because 'No way in hell!' was he spending that much money on that 'boring shit'. Luckily there was a quiet little diner nearby and that was where they had their date. They were both horribly overdressed but that's why it was more enjoyable in their eyes. After that, they decided to start where they left off, in the backseat of their car. 

 

'' Blazer.''

 

'' Your's too.''

 

Their blazer's were off, enabling them to lean against each other, bodies flush and intimate, hands never off each other. Lance was digging into each crevice of Keith's mouth, pushing the other into submission as the shorter oh so desperately clawed off the other's shirt buttons. Lance, in response, smiled and ripped open Keith's shirt too, pushing his own chest against Keith's. The skin contact fired both of their bodies up even more, and they both knew this wouldn't just be a make-out session. As if telepathically, they both separated for a second, Keith jumped into the drivers seat and sped their car home, not caring about getting a speeding ticket. Lance stayed where he was in the backseat,  constantly giving bedroom-eyes to Keith through the mirror, to which the other reciprocated. He was so turned on.

 

When they reached home, both boys eagerly jumped out of their car, thank God it had automatic locks, and connected their lips again even before they could get inside. Keith was pinned against the door as he scrambled in an attempt to get the house keys and open the door. The door slammed open and Keith's head would've hit the floor if it weren't for Lance's hand stopping the impact. In the midst of their amorous dance of saliva and tongue, Keith decided that the bed would be the best place to continue. He pulled Lance away and pointed towards both of their growing members pushed against each other. Lance smiled and got up, pulling Keith along so that their bodies were still close, conserving their sensuality. They hazardously climber up the stairs, Lance lustfully licking Keith's earlobe as the shorter fought off a moan that threatened to escape his lips. As soon as they entered their guest bedroom, now their 'sex-room', they slammed the door shut.

 

First their shirts, then shoes, socks, and trousers. And eventually their underwear too as the room became their playground, resulting in messy sheets and shredded curtains.


End file.
